Pyridinesulfonylureas of the instant application show high activity as preemergence and post-emergence herbicides. In particular, safety to corn is demonstrated by the herbicides.
EP-A No. 13,480 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NO.sub.2 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,206, issued Mar. 6, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,645, issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,645, discloses 2-pyridinesulfonylureas substituted in the 3-position by R.sub.1, wherein R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.5 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,267 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.4 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.6 or SR.sub.13.
EP-A No. 30,433 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR3## wherein X is H;
R.sub.14 is H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sub.3 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.11 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.12. PA1 R.sub.3 is H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or CF.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.5 is H, NO.sub.2, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C(O)C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy; PA1 Y is O or S. PA1 R.sub.1 is hydrogen, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonyl; and PA1 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy. PA1 Q is S or S(O).sub.n ; and PA1 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy. PA1 R.sub.5 is S(O).sub.m C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.8 R.sub.9 ; and PA1 R.sub.6 is H, F, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3. PA1 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio or CN; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfonyl, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 Cl, CCl.sub.2 H or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 cycloalkylsulfonyl, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 cycloalkylsulfonyl, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfonyl, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkylsulfonyl, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl or cyclopropyl; PA1 W.sub.1 is O or S; PA1 A is ##STR28## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, azido, ##STR29## m is 2 or 3; Q.sub.1 and Q.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA1 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.b and R.sub.c are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3, CC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CCl or CBr; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.2 is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3, SC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA1 Y.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or Cl; PA1 X is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, Cl, F, Br, I, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, ##STR32## CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, C.tbd.CH or C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 ; and Z is CH or N. PA1 W is O; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, CH.sub.3, C.sub.1 haloalkyl, halogen or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN, CHF.sub.2, CF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 Cl, CCl.sub.2 H or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylsulfonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynylsulfinyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynylsulfonyl, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 OR.sub.8, N.sub.3, P(W.sub.1)(OC.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2, CN or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; and PA1 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl or cyclopropyl. PA1 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, propargyl or cyclopropyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, propargyl or cyclopropyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, propargyl or cyclopropyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, propargyl or cyclopropyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylsulfinyl, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylsulfonyl; and PA1 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, propargyl or cyclopropyl. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 J is J-1; PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH; PA1 W is O; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl; and PA1 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 thioalkyl. PA1 R.sub.1 is H; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 X is OCH.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is OCH.sub.3. PA1 [X] is a suitable halogenating reagent which would be obvious to one skilled in the art. PA1 R' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or benzyl. PA1 R.sub.1 is as previously defined. PA1 R.sub.1 is as previously defined. PA1 R.sub.1 is as previously defined. PA1 R' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl; and PA1 n is 1 or 2. PA1 X' is Cl, Br, or I; and PA1 R.sub.1 and R.sub.8 are as previously defined.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,469 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR4## wherein R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxy-alkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, R'OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2, R'OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, ##STR5## CF.sub.3, CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2, HGLCCF.sub.2 or HCF.sub.2 ; and Z is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,626 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR6## wherein A is ##STR7## and R.sub.2 is H, F, Cl, Br, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, S(O).sub.m R.sub.16, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,550 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR8## wherein Z is ##STR9## and R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.20, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,392 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR10## wherein R.sub.3 is Cl, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2.
EP-A No. 84,224 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR11## wherein A is ##STR12## and R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
EP-A No. 125,846 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR13## wherein J is ##STR14## and R.sub.3 is Cl, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2.
EP-A No. 155,767 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR15## wherein J is ##STR16## and R.sub.5 is H, CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, C(O)NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 or NO.sub.2.
EP-A No. 161,905 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR17## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.n R.sub.19, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy.
EP-A No. 164,269 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR18## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.11 R.sub.12, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
EP-A No. 171,286 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR19## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.n R.sub.21, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3.
South African Patent Application No. 83/4305, published Dec. 14, 1983, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR20## wherein R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C(W)R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7, S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C(O)R.sub.9 ;
South African Patent Application No. 83/6639, published Mar. 8, 1984, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR21## wherein A is a C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl radical, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl radical which is substituted by halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfonyl, or is a C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted as for C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, or is a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, an -X-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, amino, mono- or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)amino, carbamoyl, mono- di-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)carbamoyl, sulfamyl, mono- or di-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)sulfamoyl radical;
X is O, S, SO or SO.sub.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,776 discloses a process for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR22## wherein R.sub.1 is S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or SO.sub.2 di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino; and
This patent generically discloses, but does not claim, compounds of the instant invention.
EP-A No. 101,670, published Feb. 29, 1984, discloses a process for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR23## wherein R.sub.1 is Q-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or SO.sub.2 -di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino;
This application generically discloses compounds of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,597 discloses a process for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR24## wherein R.sub.3 is H, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, OCH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ;
This patent generically discloses, but does not claim, compounds of the instant invention.
EP-A No. 184,385, published June 11, 1986, discloses the following compound for selective weed control in tomatoes and turf. ##STR25##
U.S. Ser. No. 874,307 discloses o-alkylcarbonyl-pyridinesulfonylureas.
U.S. Ser. No. 943,137 discloses o-substitutedalkyl-pyridinesulfonylureas.